Buch des Steuereintreibers
Items > Lore Books Text Gabor rannte. Gabor rannte um sein Leben. Hinter ihm kreischte und schrie die Meute. Er schlitterte um eine Ecke und knallte beinahe gegen eine Wand, weil der Boden wie mit Öl übergossen war. Er stützte sich an der Steinwand ab und holte tief Luft. Dann spurtete er weiter. Er musste die Oberfläche erreichen. Er musste die Anderen warnen. Er musste … Einen Tag zuvor „Nein, Gabor!“, rief Janos. „Da hat es mir zu viele Stacheln dran!“ Doch Gabor hörte nicht auf ihn und kämpfte sich bereits durch das Gebüsch. Die beiden Jungen hatten sich an einem sonnigen Nachmittag dazu entschieden, die Umgebung ihres neuen Dorfes zu erkunden, in das sie gerade erst vor wenigen Tagen gezogen waren. „Och menno …“, jammerte Janos und stapfte Gabor hinter her. Von aussen her hatte das Dickicht nicht allzu gross ausgesehen, doch im Inneren war es bedrohlich finster und Janos hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihn jeden Moment ein wildes Tier anspringen. Als er seine Ängste Gabor mitteilte, lachte dieser kurz auf und versicherte ihm, dass sich keine Bestie in dieses Gebüsch wagen würde, dafür sei es viel zu dicht. „Doch wir gehen einfach so hinein?“ „Ja“, antwortete Gabor und kämpfte sich weiter voran. Plötzlich stand Gabor auf einer Art Pfad. „Na bitte, geht doch!“, bemerkte er grinsend und liess Janos den Vortritt. Sie waren etwa zehn Minuten marschiert, als der Weg aus dem Gebüsch hinausführte: Sie standen vor einer hohen Felswand, in die ein grosses, schweres Holztor eingelassen war. „Was wohl dahinter ist?“, überlegte Gabor laut „Sicher nichts gutes, denn ansonsten hätten sie die Türe nicht so gut verschlossen“, meinte Janos und zeigte einen Holzbalken, den jemand quer über der Pforte gelegt hatte. „Wo ein Wille, da ein Weg“, meinte Gabor, wandte sich nach links und begann der Felswand entlang zu laufen. Weil es bereits eindunkelte, machte sich Janos Sorgen und drängte Gabor zur Umkehr. Doch dieser liess sich nicht so leicht erweichen und suchte weiter nach einem anderen Eingang. Janos wollte nicht alleine zurück ins Dorf, also half er ihm gezwungenermassen suchen. Doch sie blieben erfolglos und so machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Gabor nahm sich jedoch vor, morgen noch einmal hier vorbeizukommen. Zu Hause liess er nichts über diese ungewöhnliche Entdeckung verlauten und ging sogar ungewöhnlich früh zu Bett, um am nächsten Morgen früh fit für weitere Erforschungen zu sein. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang traf er sich wie verabredet ein wenig ausserhalb des Dorfes mit Janos und sie machten sich auf zur grossen Tür. Heute hatten sie nicht so viel Glück wie gestern, denn sie fanden den Pfad nicht mehr und schlugen sich durch das Gebüsch bis zur Felswand durch. Doch das Tor fanden sie auf Anhieb. Gabor drehte sich zu Janos um. „So, in welcher Richtung suchen wir zuerst? Links hatten wir gestern nicht besonders viel Glück, aber vielleicht heute …“ „Weiss nicht …“ „Was weißt du denn überhaupt?“, fragte Gabor schmunzelnd und wandte sich entschieden nach rechts. Sie gingen der Felswand solange entlang, bis sie abrupt endete und sie vor einer Schlucht standen. „Tja, Pech gehabt“, sagte Janos und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da hielt ihn Gabor an der Schulter zurück und deutete in die Höhe. Janos wandte seinen Blick nach oben, sah direkt in die Sonne und musste einige Male blinzeln. Dann entdeckte er einen Tunnel, der anscheinend direkt in den Berg hineinführte. Doch er lag gut fünf Meter über ihnen. „Da kommen wir doch niemals rauf!“, stellte Janos fest und drehte sich zu Gabor um, doch dieser war nicht mehr da. Janos sah nach oben. Dort hing Gabor über ihm in der Felswand. Anscheinend gab es so eine Art Weg, auf dem man den Eingang in den Berg leicht erreichen konnte. „Och menno …“, jammerte Janos sich und kletterte Gabor hinter her. Kurz später standen sie beide schwer schnaufend vor der Höhle. Diese war so tief, dass das Sonnenlicht nicht bis ganz nach hinten reichte. „Dann wollen wir mal!“, sagte Gabor und schritt mutig voran. „Aber …“, quengelte Janos. „Aber da ist es doch viel zu dunkel!“ Doch Gabor war bereits ausser Hörweite. Janos wollte nicht als Feigling dastehen und ging ihm hinter her. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er Gabor bereits aus den Augen verloren. „Gabor!“, rief er in die immer dichter werdende Dunkelheit. „So warte doch auf mich!“ Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Durch die Finsternis war er nun gezwungen, sich an der Wand entlang zu tasten, und plötzlich prallte er gegen etwas. Hier war der Tunnel anscheinend zu Ende, doch wo war sein Freund abgeblieben? Wieder hinaus war er nicht gekommen; die Höhle war zu schmal, als dass er sich an ihm hätte vorbei drücken können. Wo zur Hölle blieb er also? Gabor war ebenfalls gegen die Wand gelaufen, vor der Janos nun stand, doch er hatte bemerkt, dass der Tunnel hier nur einen scharfen Linksknick hatte und dann weiter führte. Janos hatte fünf Minuten gewartet, dann kehrt gemacht und war zurück zum Tageslicht geeilt. Dort stand er nun fünf Meter über dem Boden, ohne eine Chance herunter klettern zu können, denn er war nicht gerade der Sportlichste. So drehte er sich abermals um und tastete sich wieder in den Berg hinein. Gabor hatte mittlerweile eine Art Höhle erreicht, die so hell erleuchtet war, als hätte sie keine Decke. Gabor konnte nirgends eine Lichtquelle entdecken und blieb so erst einige Minuten in seinem Tunnel, bevor er sich ins Licht wagte. Dies gab Janos die Möglichkeit, ein gutes Stück aufzuholen und er sah gerade noch, wie sich eine Gestalt erhob, sich kurz umsah und dann in Richtung eines weiteren Tunnels eilte. „Hey! Warte!“, rief Janos und wollte hinterher stürmen, doch er bemerkte zwei Schatten, die an die Wand eines dritten Tunnels geworfen wurden und sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Rasch zog er sich wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück. Zwei Monster gingen vorüber, ohne ihn zu bemerken, wie er im Schatten kauerte. Janos konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, was sie waren, das Einzige, was er sah, war grüne Haut und Stosszähne. Er wartete zur Sicherheit noch zwei Minuten, dann wagte auch er sich in die lichterfüllte Höhle, betrat den düsteren Tunnel, in dem Gabor verschwunden war und hetzte ihm hinter her. Dieser hatte unterdessen bereits die Dunkelheit wieder hinter gelassen und die nächste Höhle betreten. Sie war ebenfalls mit hell erleuchtet, doch das Licht war von einer anderen Art, irgendwie erschien es ihm hier … kälter, als im Raum zuvor. Er sah sich genauer um und bemerkte, dass in regelmässigen Abständen kleine Kristalle in die Wand eingelassen waren, von denen das Licht kommen musste. Er trat heran und betrachtete einen genauer … Janos sah bereits, das Ende des Tunnels und auch eine Gestalt, die sich zur Wand beugte, als gäbe es dort etwas zu sehen, als ihn plötzlich eine starke Hand von hinten packte. Keuchend wandte er sich um und blickte in ein grünes Gesicht mit Stosszähnen. „Glaubst wohl, wir hätten dich übersehen, was? Übersehen?“, grunzte das Etwas. “Nein, nein. Wir sind nicht dumm … Sind nicht dumm.“ Janos dachte aufgrund der langsamen Sprechweise und des Gestankes etwas anderes, aber er behielt es lieber für sich. Ein zweites Monster tauchte auf. „Lass ihn uns gleich hier fressen!“, meinte es. „Wozu mit dem Klan teilen?“ „Weil es Gesetz ist. Gesetz!“, fuhr es das Erste an. „Und wir halten uns daran. Halten uns daran! Wir sind schliesslich nicht dumm. Nicht dumm!“ Anscheinend war es grenzenlos von seiner Intelligenz überzeugt, doch Janos hielt es für nun für noch weitaus weniger scharfsinnig, als vorhin. „Na gut, aber lass uns gehen, ich habe Hunger … Hunger!“ Damit wandte sich das zweite Monster ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Janos löste sich aus seiner Schreckensstarre und schrie nach Gabor, doch da wurde ihm auch schon eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Er spürte den Druck spitzen Gegenstands im Rücken, der ihm unmissverständlich mitteilte, was das Monstrum wollte: Nämlich, dass er sich bewegte. Gabor drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Er glaubte, jemand seinen Namen rufen zu hören. Als er nochmals hinhörte, war aber nichts mehr zuhören. Wo zur Hölle blieb eigentlich Janos? Wahrscheinlich war dieses Muttersöhnchen bereits wieder nach Hause gerannt, als es ihm im Tunnel zu dunkel wurde. Gabor aber liess auch diese Höhle hinter sich und betrat die nächste. Sie wurde wiederum von einem Licht erfüllt, diesmal aber wieder auf eine komische Art … kalt. Noch kälter, als die letzte. Doch sie wurde auch von einem gelben Glanz erfüllt und dieser kam von dutzenden gelben Klumpen, die herumlagen. Gabor hob einen von ihnen auf. Und liess ihn gleich wieder fallen. Er war eiskalt. Nein, kälter als Eis. Er ging in die Knie und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er hatte etwas magisch Anziehendes. Etwas, das ich die Welt um sich herum vergessen liess. Und er schreckte erst hoch, als ihm ein spitzer Gegenstand in den Rücken gedrückt wurde. „Aufstehen! Aufstehen!“, grunzte jemand hinter ihm. Gabor hob beide Arme und kam dem Befehl nach. Dann drehte er sich um und sah in das enstellteste Gesicht, das er je gesehen hatte. Es war von grüner Farbe und aus den Mundwinkeln ragten Stosszähne. „Umdrehen! Umdrehen!“ „Guck! Guck! Wir haben heute zwei gute Fänge gemacht. Zwei gute Fänge!“, erwiderte dieselbe Stimme. „Ja, haben wir Grum. Haben wir!“ Das Wesen sprach anscheinend mit sich selber. Gabor zweifelte an dessen Intelligenz. „Herr?“ „Es … Es spricht mit uns?“ „Ja, tut es.“, antwortete Gabor. „Was will es? Will es?“ „Euch retten.“ „Retten? Retten wovor?“ „Vor dem Oger hinter euch.“ „Oger? Welcher Oger?“, fragte das Etwas und drehte sich tatsächlich um. Gabor konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, doch rannte sofort los. „Neeeeeein!“, kreischte es hinter ihm. Gabor war entkommen. Glaubte er zumindest, denn als er schwer schnaufend den Tunnel erreicht hatte, von dem er glaubte, dass er nach draussen führt, hörte er hinter sich Schreie. Das Wesen hatte anscheinend Verstärkung geholt. Und zwar schnelle Verstärkung, denn er sah bereits den Schein von Fackeln in einem der Gänge. Gabor spurtete los. Gabor rannte um sein Leben. Hinter ihm kreischte und schrie die Meute. Er schlitterte um eine Ecke und knallte beinahe gegen eine Wand, weil der Boden wie mit Öl übergossen war. Er stützte sich an der Steinwand ab und holte tief Luft. Dann spurtete er weiter. Er musste die Oberfläche erreichen. Er musste die Anderen warnen. Er musste … Endlich sah er Licht am Ende des Tunnels und machte erleichtert einen Schritt nach draussen. Zu spät realisierte er, dass es am Ende des Tunnels sofort senkrecht nach unten ging, denn er hatte bereits den Boden unter den Füssen verloren und stürzte in die Tiefe … Translation Gabor ran. Gabor ran for his life. Behind him, yelled and screamed at the crowd. He skidded around a corner and almost slammed against a wall because the floor was poured like oil. He leaned on the stone wall and took a deep breath. Then he sprinted. He had to reach the surface. He had to warn the others. He had ... A day earlier "No, Gabor", said Janos. "Since it has tuned me too many spikes!" But Gabor did not listen to him and fought his way through the bushes already. The two boys had decided on a sunny afternoon to explore the surroundings of their new village, which they had just moved a few days ago. "Och menno ..." wailed Janos and Gabor trudged behind her. From outside the thicket had not looked too big, but inside it was dark and threatening Janos had the feeling that it would start any moment a wild animal. When he announced his fears Gabor, these laughed briefly and assured him that no beast would venture into this thicket, but it was too tight. "But we just go into that?" "Yes," said Gabor and fought his way moving forward. Gabor was suddenly on a sort of path. "There you go, do go," he remarked with a grin and left Janos precedence. They had marched about ten minutes when the road leading out of the bushes. They were standing in front of a high cliff, in a large, heavy wooden door was let "What is probably behind it?", Gabor thought aloud "Certainly not good, because otherwise they would not have the door closed so well," said Janos and showed a wooden beam that someone had placed across the gate. "Where there's a will, there's a way," said Gabor, turned left and began to walk along the rock wall. Because it eindunkelte already made himself Janos Gabor concerns and urged to repent. But this does not let himself be persuaded so easily and continued to look for another entrance. Janos did not return to the village alone, so he helped him look for duress. But they were unsuccessful and they made their way home. Gabor was right, however, come over here again tomorrow. At home he gave to nothing about this unusual discovery, and even went unusually early to bed to be ready early the next morning for further exploration. Shortly after sunrise, he met as arranged just outside the village with Janos and they set off to the big door. Today they did not have as much luck as it was yesterday, because they found the path is no longer, and beat through the scrub through to the rock wall. But they found the door right away. Turned to Gabor Janos order. "So, in what direction we look first? Next we had yesterday, not much luck, but maybe today ... " "Do not know ..." "What do you know about?" Gabor said with a smile and devoted himself to the right. They walked along the rock wall while until it ended abruptly and she stood in front of a ravine. "Had Well, bad luck," said Janos, and was about to turn to go, was holding him back Gabor at the shoulder and pointed in the air. Janos turned his gaze upward, looking directly at the sun and had to blink a few times. Then he discovered a tunnel that apparently led directly into the mountain. But he was a good five feet above them. "As we come up but never!" Stated Janos and turned to Gabor, but he was no longer there. Janos looked up. Gabor there hung above him in the rock wall. Apparently there was some kind of way on which one could reach the entrance to the mountain easily. "Och menno ..." wailed Janos and Gabor climbed up behind her. Shortly later, they were both panting heavily from the cave. This was so deep that the sunlight is not enough to completely backwards. "Then we do it!" Said Gabor, and went forward boldly. "But ..." whined Janos. "But it's much too dark!" But Gabor was already out of earshot. Janos did not look like a coward and went after him. After a few minutes, he had already lost sight of the Gabor. "Gabor" he shouted into the increasingly dense darkness. "So wait on me yet!" But he got no answer. Through the darkness he was now forced to grope along the wall, and suddenly it bounced off something. This was apparently the end of the tunnel, but where was his friend gone? Again, he had not come, and the cave was too narrow, as he would have to push past him to. Where the hell did he do? Gabor was also running against the wall in front of Janos now stood, but he had noticed that the tunnel was only a sharp left turn and then led. Janos had waited five minutes, then turned around and was rushed back to daylight. There he stood to five feet above the ground without a chance to climb down, because he was not exactly the sportiest. So he turned around again, and felt his way back into the mountain. Gabor had now reached a kind of cave that was lit as brightly as if it had no ceiling. Gabor could never find a light source and remained so for several minutes in his tunnel, before he ventured into the light. This was announced by Janos the opportunity to make up a good bit and he looked just like a figure rose up briefly looked around and then ran towards another tunnel. "Hey! Wait, "said Janos and wanted to rush behind, but he noticed two shadows that were cast on the wall of a third tunnel and moved in his direction. He quickly went back into the darkness. Two monsters passed by without noticing him as he crouched in the shade. Janos could not really see what they were, the only thing he saw was green skin and tusks. He waited two minutes for security, then he ventured into the light-filled cave, entered the dark tunnel, in which Gabor was gone and chased after him. This, meanwhile, had already left behind the darkness again and enter the next cave. She was also illuminated with light, but the light was of a different kind, somehow it seemed to him here ... colder than the room before. He looked around and noticed that were inserted at regular intervals, small crystals in the wall, which had come from the light. He approached and looked at a specific ... Janos saw earlier, the end of the tunnel and a figure leaning against the wall, as if there were something there to see him as a strong hand suddenly grabbed from behind. Gasping, he turned and looked into a green face with tusks. "Do well, we would have missed you, what? What about? "Grunted the something. "No, no. We are not stupid ... are not stupid. " Janos thought due to the slow manner of speech and of the stench something else, but he kept it better for themselves. A second monster appeared. "Let him eat us right here!" It said. "Why tell the Klan?" "Because it is the law. Law ", it went to the first. "And we keep it. Keep to it! We are finally not stupid. Not stupid! " Apparently it was boundless convinced of his intelligence, but Janos considered it now for even less sharp than before. "Okay, but let's go, I'm hungry ... hungry!" This is the second monster turned and disappeared into the darkness. Janos detached itself from its rigid terror and cried for Gabor, but since he has already pressed a hand over her mouth. He felt the pressure of sharp object in the back, who told him unequivocally that the monster wanted: Namely, that he moved . Gabor turned frightened in the direction from which he had come. He thought he heard someone call his name. When he listened again, was to listen to but nothing more. Where the hell was actually Janos? Probably this mama's boy was already running back home when he was too dark in the tunnel. Gabor but also left the cave behind and entered the next. It was again filled with a light, but this time cold again in a funny way .... Colder than the last. But it was also met by a yellow sheen and this came from dozens of yellow lumps that were lying around. Gabor lifted one of them on. And it dropped again. He was freezing. No, colder than ice. He went to his knees and looked at it closely. There was something magically attractive. Something I did forget the world around them. And he only woke up when he was pressed a sharp object into his back. "Get up! Get up! "Someone behind him grunted. Gabor raised both arms and came to the command. Then he turned and looked into the enstellteste face he had ever seen. It was green in color and in the corners of his mouth rose tusks. "Turn around! Turn around! " "Look! Look! Today we have two good catches made. Two good catches, "replied the same voice. "Yes, we have Grum. Do we! " The nature of language seems to himself. Gabor doubted his intelligence. "Sir?" "It ... It speaks to us?" "Yes it does." Gabor said. "What does it want? Will it? " "Save you." "Rescue? Recover from what? " "Before the ogre behind you." "Ogre? What ogre? "Asked the little and turned around really. Gabor could hardly believe his luck, but ran away. "Neeeeeein", it screamed behind him. Gabor had escaped. Did he at least, as hard as he had obtained puffing the tunnel, by which he believed that he will venture outside, he heard screams behind him. The creature had apparently brought reinforcements. And that quick gain, for he already saw the light of torches in the aisles. Gabor los sprinted. Gabor ran for his life. Behind him, yelled and screamed at the crowd. He skidded around a corner and almost slammed against a wall because the floor was poured like oil. He leaned on the stone wall and took a deep breath. Then he sprinted. He had to reach the surface. He had to warn the others. He had ... At last he saw light at the end of the tunnel and made easier a step outside. Too late he realized that at the end of the tunnel immediately went perpendicularly down, for he had already lost ground under the feet and plunged into the depths ... Notes Category:Books